Dispensing tools, such as those used for dispensing caulk, adhesives, or the like materials, are typically manually operated by squeezing or grasping a handle of the dispensing tool. The handle is typically connected to a rack via an advancing mechanism (e.g., a ratchet and pawl-type mechanism) to incrementally advance the rack and cause the caulk, adhesive, or like material to be discharged from a cartridge. Other dispensing tools may include a motor drivably coupled to the rack for advancing the rack in response to activation of the motor.
Both types of dispensing tools typically include a carriage having a slot along the length thereof through which a material-containing cartridge may be inserted. The cartridge is typically shorter than the slot in the carriage to allow sufficient room for insertion. As such, the cartridge is typically unconstrained within the carriage and is free to move back and forth when a plunger attached to a front end of the rack does not maintain pressure against the rear of the cartridge.